


The Other Minute

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every minute of battling villains with Supergirl.





	The Other Minute

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every minute of battling villains with Supergirl. It was the next evening when he sobbed near Supergirl's grave for many minutes.

THE END


End file.
